To Mend A Mirror
by MelodySonota
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Vaati, and Vio is taking the transition a little harder than the others. Vio has sunk into depression and determination. He will do anything it takes to get Shadow back. (Based on the Four Swords Manga)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Memories and Broken Mirrors

I stood inside the Tower of Winds. I wasn't supposed to be here. I never should've returned, but I did. It all started after Vaati was defeated, once we were able to see our shadow again. While he had a physical body, the other pieces of Link and I had no shadow, which would occasionally startle Red. I doubt he ever got used to it, he just pretended he did.

We were traveling back to Castle Town. Every night we would break for camp, and I would take the first watch and spend as long as I could just talking, I couldn't really tell if I was talking to myself, or trying to talk to him. I knew that he couldn't hear me either way. I would tell him stories about my adventures, everything that happened before he paid the ultimate price for my betrayal. The longer I talked the less I could forgive myself for everything I did, everything I wanted to do. I also grew suspicious; Green would generally take watch after me, and he interrupted my conversations more than once. Whether or not he actually knew didn't matter. I think part of him just wanted any reason to distrust me. After all, I'm the part of Link he never wanted anyone to see. So I left. I told the others that I had a project that I wanted to work on, to use my intelligence to fix things up around Hyrule while they went back and continued their lives as knights. I knew it wasn't fair to leave them, but they allowed it, so I went to the only home I'd ever had, besides the castle of course, in the Tower of Winds.

I walk down to the room with the Dark Mirror. A box of the shattered fragments I found hid behind the tall dark frame, it's starting to come together now, I can see my reflection in the different shards. My face looks so much more pale than the last time I stared into the mirror, my hair is messy, and probably hasn't been brushed in weeks, and my eyes have dark circles under them from my lack of sleep. I wonder for a moment if the others were here, would they even care? Probably not. They'd care more about what I was doing, than how I looked from my actions.

"I promise I'll bring you back. I don't care if it takes my entire life. I will bring you back to me." I shout at the half finished mirror. I must sound completely delusional. "Please, just forgive me." I whisper, looking down at my shadow. My Shadow. Wouldn't that be nice? I catch myself in my thoughts, and shake my head. I go back to placing the pieces of shattered glass into the frame, carefully making sure the cracks were as invisible as possible.

I reach in my hand to grab another piece and feel a sharp stinging. I pull my hand away from the box, and my left hand is covered in blood from a gash in the side. The blood is dripping over the different pieces of the dark mirror and I sit transfixed for a moment watching the blood cover the pieces. I put my hand back in the box, ignoring the stinging pain. Maybe somehow the mirror would sense my determination from his blood and give me Shadow back. I watch as my blood trickles down the dark mirror. It's surprisingly beautiful, and fitting. My head is starting to spin a little bit. I try to stand up to go back to our-my room, but I just end up back on the floor.

I eventually manage to pull myself up, and get out of the Mirror Chamber, but the dawn is breaking. I squint my eyes and run past the light as quickly as I can. I guess I'm starting to understand why Shadow hated it so much. I get to my room and lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Mostly thinking about the mirror. I was almost out of shards. Once they were gone so would be my one hope for bringing back Shadow. I know that plenty of pieces were thrown from the Tower of Winds. I would never be able to find them. I close my eyes, and try to sleep. It takes a while, but I do manage to sleep, my hand still kind of stings though.

I wake up as the sun is setting, I still feel sore from lack of sleep. My body wants to rest, but I won't let it. Not yet. I walk down to the Mirror Chamber, and repeat my constant action, staring into the fragments of the mirror, hoping to see his sly grin or bright eyes, then I start placing more and more pieces. I reach down into the box, and find that it's completely empty. I look down at the box, and sure enough, there's nothing left. I look up at the Dark Mirror, I stare at the cracks, the distorted way it chops up pieces of my face. I sigh, closing my eyes. If that didn't bring him back, nothing would. I walk up to my room, still under cover of darkness, and pick up the few things I brought with me to the tower. I should've left this place earlier, but now it holds no hope. There's nothing here but bad memories now, and a cracked mirror.

I walk down the long staircase, thinking of everything I could have done, I should have done, to save him, but I know that none of that will help now. I'm never getting him back, and the last thing I did, was betray him. I took one last look at the tower that had been my home for over a year now, and started the long walk back to Castle Town. I was walking for nearly two miles and I could see the sun peaking up beyond the horizon, I look down at the ground, to steady my path, and double check the trail, but as I stare downward the earth seems to pull, nearer, then farther away from my line of sight. I'm about to sit down, before I feel myself being pulled towards the ground. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter. I would like to say now, that I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor the Four Swords Manga. I would like to thank my editor, Sage of the ChuChus for helping me so much with writing this story. She's writing a sort of sister fic to mine, so if this is too angsty check out The Fifth s/11179867/1/The-Fifth


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

I awoke laying in a strange room, with light streaming through the window. I close my eyes and pull my face under the covers. The bed is hard, but very warm, it feels like there are thirty or so blankets on top of me. I can hear voices, but I can't put my finger on who they are. I still feel groggy, so I try to get back to sleep. Just as I am nearly embraced in darkness again, a loud crash comes into my room, and I bolt upright. It is at that moment that I am finally conscious enough to realize I'm not wearing my hat or tunic, just my undershirt and pants. It is also then when I see my rescuer for the first time, looking over at the loud noise. Red stood in the room, with Blue and Green behind him, the door was wide open, and Red had a worried look on his face.

"Vio! Are you alright?" Red asked hugging me tightly, until I managed to push him off.

"I'm fine. I must have just passed out from exhaustion. I haven't been able to sleep much lately." I say, shrugging. I look over at Green, he seems unconvinced, but there's relief in his face. I can't believe he was worried about me. "Is there something wrong? Why are you here?"

Green shifts nervously "It's nothing, we were just patrolling around this area and we happened across you." When he says that, Red looks up at him with an expression that's hard to read.

"Green." I say bluntly. "If something's up, I want to know. Why were you this close to the Tower of Winds?"

He stares at me for a moment and I watch as the emotions flip through his eyes. Fear, shock, curiosity, then anger.

"What about you?" He nearly shouts, pushing me against the wall. "Why were you this close to the Tower?"

I look him in the eyes, and lie through my teeth. "I finished my project, and this was the fastest route. I tried to stay as far away from the tower as possible. There's nothing for me there, just bad memories, and broken mirrors." I can feel my voice crack as I say those last words. My face is getting hot, and I'm forcing myself to hold back tears. All of that work, for nothing. "My project failed anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Vio, I-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"It's fine. It was a fools errand to begin with." I say, avoiding the topic that he was most likely referring to.

I looked over at him and realized something strange. I looked up to a patch of sunlight created by the window, and thrust my hand into the light. Green looked somewhat mortified, Blue was primarily ignoring me, and Red didn't seem to find my actions odd, outside of the sudden movement. I looked over at the wall, and saw the same perfect square of sunlight. My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hand back to me, the tears that had been threatening me now streaming down my face as I shook. I felt someone pull me closer to them, probably Red trying to comfort me.

"Why" I whispered, my voice shaky and hitched from tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I looked up at the other pieces of Link and screamed "Why didn't you tell me?!" My voice was broken, and filled with sobs. The three of them visibly flinched.

"That's the other reason we came this way, Shadow's back, and we wanted to protect you from him." Green looks over to Red and Blue. "Shadow, he has the most reason to hate you out of any of us, so we went searching for you, and we found you collapsed on the ground, we thought he had gotten you."

I stare up at him, it makes sense that he thinks Shadow and I hate each other, but It's a bit of a ridiculous notion to me. "If he hates me, I deserve it." I half whisper.

Green looks at me like I've said I wanted to strangle Red in his sleep, which I don't, just for clarification. Blue, who has been suspiciously quiet this entire time finally speaks. "We're all pieces of Link, would you stop being so selfish about this. We can't have him running around Hyrule causing a panic." He states it like it's the most logical argument he's ever said.

I stand up, still shakey, and Red tries to pull me back into bed. I glare at the three of him. "Have you completely forgotten what he did for you? I'm going to the Tower of Winds to find him, and I'm going alone." I hiss, slamming the door behind me.

I walk outside the small hut that they were nursing me in, and lean my back against the door. How could they have not told me? I walk the same road I used to escape the tower earlier, praying that Shadow would still be there. The trail felt twice as long as it was by night, probably because my body had decided to completely give out. I hear the sound of footsteps behind me, and I turn around abruptly, nearly falling of balance. The other three stood there. Green looked apologetic, and I could feel myself start to fall weak again.

"I thought we already learned this lesson." Green smiled. "Doing things alone isn't the way to succeed." He chuckles a little bit. A genuine laugh, and for the first time in a year. I realize why we stayed together in the first place. I smile back at him, Blue and Red both stare at me as if they had just seen a miracle, which I guess they sort of had.

"Let me talk to him alone, but we can go up the tower together." I say, finding a hopefully acceptable compromise.

"Fine." Blue nods in agreement. He's surprisingly willing to let me have my way. It's weird, but I'm grateful.

We walk into the tower. The others staring at everything in the tower, trying to check for traps while I barrel through the tower, climbing floor after floor, just hoping to find Shadow. Blue grabs my shoulder as I was about to run up another staircase. Towards what was mine and Shadow's room.

"Slow down a minute, there are probably still traps left from when Vaati was here." He says. I smile at him and with a bit of a chuckle say

"They're all gone now, it's a straight shot up to the top. Trust me."

Blue looks at me in confusion as I continue to run up the stairs with the others hot on my trail. I get to the room I had been staying in. The door was closed, even though I had left it open when I left, having no real reason to close it. I stop in front of the door, and the others soon end up standing behind me. I close my eyes, unprepared for what would happen next. I place my hand on the doorknob shakily. I open the door cautiously, and squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from seeing whatever rests inside. I open my eyes tentatively. The inside of the room looks just how it did when I left it. I walk inside, just like I had a hundred times and lay on the bed, my head facing up towards the ceiling. I look over at the other three pieces of Link, who stand just outside the doorway.

"It's safe in here. Shadow isn't here though, he must have left already. Either that or he's still in the room with the Dark Mirror." I slump over. He isn't here, and I can't just run off to the mirror room. I'm already suspicious enough. "You can stay in here. If it's not too awful to spend time in the Tower of Winds." I say with a slight smirk. I watch the shift uncomfortably, but they quickly decided to sit down on what had been my bed until that morning.

"I'm going to check out the rest of the tower. I'll be back as soon as I can." I stare at my feet, and marvel at the lack of Shadow's presence It's almost lonely after seeing him there for the last year. I march down to the room with the Dark Mirror in it, as silently as I can. I just want to see him again, though I don't blame him if he doesn't want to see me, after everything I've done to him. I wouldn't want to see me either.

* * *

Thank you for reading Chapter 2. I'm sorry for all of the angst. No I'm not, I'm lying. Any criticism is greatly appreciated, positive or negative. Once again if you want more joy in your fanfiction read The Fifth by Sage of the Chuchus: s/11179867/1/The-Fifth


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Apologies

I look at the closed door, hesitantly. If he was in there, I could apologize, or get rejected, or killed. I brace myself for whatever could happen, and open the door. I open my eyes, staring inside the darkened room.

"Shadow?" My voice caches in my throat. It was painful, and I want to cough, but I can't bring myself to. I also want to cry, I'm successful with that.

I see a slight movement in the darkness. I fall into a fighting stance, but am quickly met with a blade at my neck. I close my eyes, and relax.

"Shadow, if you're going to kill me, just do it." I say, almost breathlessly, though it sounded much louder from the silence in the room.

"Vio?" The question isn't much louder than when I had asked it.

"Yeah?" I look upwards, finally opening my eyes. I watch as the sword falls to the ground with a loud clang. I bite my lip, trying not to cry. I can already start to taste my blood. I don't want him to kill me. I don't want him to hate me. I feel his hands reach around my neck, and I squeeze my eyes shut. Why didn't I ask for the others? Oh yeah, my stupid pride.

"I love you." I barely whisper. It's more breathing than anything else. I feel his hands release my neck, and he spins me around.

"What?" He stares into me. His eyes look halfway between furious, and incredulous. "What did you just say?" He shakes me a little. I gulp, it tastes like iron. It's not exactly pleasant.

"I said I missed you. I've been trying to get you back for a year." I say, trying to keep whatever semblance of a straight face that I can. He looks at me, flabbergasted.

"Do you know what you could've done? You could've awoken Vaati! Everything that you worked for! Everything I gave up, would be worthless!"

"I know." The words taste bitter in my mouth, but maybe that's just blood. "I know. The others are here, and they seem to know too, at least Green does. He was livid at the mention of the tower. He blames me, for everything that he wasn't able to become." I say, I can't face him anymore. Why is it so different now? I want to bite my lip again, but the stinging pain is too overwhelming right now.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" He said, it almost sounded like a laugh. I must be completely delusional. I can feel the salt water prick at my eyes, and start worrying about other cuts, most specifically the ones on my lips. That was a horrible idea, and I regret every second that my lips have been bleeding.

"I-I'm the selfish one. I made my choice. Even all of Hyrule would have to be destroyed, I wanted to see you again." I close my eyes, the tears are flowing readily now. I haven't cried like this since the night I lost him. "I-I'm sorry." I hiccup slightly, "I just. It was my fault. Everything was my fault, and you paid for it. I'm sorry. If you hate me, I wouldn't be surprised." I tried to force my voice to not waver, but it was pointless. My voice shook, like the knees of everyone in Castle Town when Shadow first destroyed it.

I feel him pulling me towards him, and freeze, expecting him to crush me somehow, but his arms arm gentle, and warm. Despite being a shadow. He wraps his arms around me, and I mirror the gesture.

"I thought you were the smart one." He grabs a strand of my hair, and runs his fingers along it. No sudden movements. I can deal with this. I lean my head into his chest.

"I am. I was, at least. Even the smart one can make bad choices once in a while." I say, trying to give him a little more access to my hair. He takes my invitation. "At least I'm not as stupid as the others."

"Whose as stupid as the others!" I hear a loud yell, as the door flies open, revealing a half naked Blue. I don't even want to know how that happened. Somehow, his tunic and undershirt had completely disappeared in the 30 minutes since I'd left, and I could only think of so many +people who would do that. I feel a strange urge to cover Shadow's eyes, even though we're technically the same person. 'Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" He half shouts at me.

"Fraternizing that's a big word for you, did you pick it up while I was gone? I guess if you pick up a word like that, it makes it harder to pick up things like the tunic Red tore off you." I smirk, and Blue's face changes colors to match the one he was 'fraternizing' with. "Besides. I thought I made it clear enough that Shadow is not an enemy." I say with a glare that would have made Shadow's heart flutter back in the day.

"He just… You just…" Blue stammers, red-faced

"At least all of our clothes stayed on." Shadow, drapes himself over me. It's my turn to turn a shade of scarlet at that. "We didn't get nearly that far. How long did he leave you two alone?"

"I was getting ready for bed!" Blue's face hand turned an unhealthy shade, bordering purple.

"Odd, you didn't used to sleep half naked?" I say, regaining my confidence. I have the upper hand, and the upper shirt.

"I started after you left. Your staring freaked me out!" He puffs out his cheeks.

"I was staring at… the ground." I say, somewhat nervously. I hear Shadow laugh behind me.

"You talked to yourself too." He says, and I can feel my cheeks heat up again. I wish the room was darker.

"I lacked an intelligent conversation partner." I huffed. Shadow would need to be taken away in a body bag, because he is in stitches. On the floor, rolling around. When he was supposed to be hugging me. "Now, if I remember correctly, I said I wanted to talk to Shadow alone." I push Blue out of the room, hoping to continue where Shadow and I had left off, but he seemed far too preoccupied laughing at the idea of me talking to myself.

"Shadow, he's gone now." I try to stay calm. Why did I ever describe myself as calm?

"You were trying to talk to me weren't you?" He asks, suddenly getting over his laughing fit, to become deadly serious.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize, to keep you updated on our travels, and to tell you-" I slapped my hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"Tell me what?" He leans in dangerously close to me.

"Tell you how much I've missed you." I quickly backpedal, just like the last time. I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything either. It's not that I don't want to tell him, shower him in all of the affection I've been holding back this long year, but people change, and I guess I'm not worthy of representing courage anymore. I smile at him, longingly, which probably comes off more as just somewhat wistful. He pulls me close to him again. I can hear his heart beating, as he brings his face closer to mine.

"I love you, Vio."

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry this time. But not completely. I feel very strongly about my angst, and I think it suits these two quite well.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, as this is the penultimate chapter, I decided to go back a bit and explain why Blue is shirtless. This is all from his perspective. I trust you guys.

* * *

Chapter 4: Upstairs

"Blue." Red half whines, as directly into my ear as he can. "I'm cold, and there aren't any blankets." He looks at me like he had gotten his teddy bear burned in a fire.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I ask, with a bit of a sigh.

"Can I use your tunic as a blanket?" He asked all wide eyed and innocent. I look over him, before, begrudgingly pulling my tunic off, and throwing it onto him. Green looks away, going into another corner of the room.

"Greeeeeen" Red says, giving a little shiver. "Can you go look for blankets?" His voice isn't just honey coated, I'm surprised there's any voice left. I immediately stand up, "Blue, stay here with me? I don't want to be here alone in case there are monsters." Red looks like he's about to cry. Green looks like he's about to puke, but he leaves to go find blankets anyway.

"You're just as skilled as the rest of us. Why do you need a bodyguard?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I just feel safer when you're here." He grabs onto my arm, and throws me onto the couch thing that Vio thought was a bed. I bolt upright. Is this Shadow? He wanted to pick us off one by one, he got rid of Vio, then Blue. I thought I was keeping a close eye on Red, something must have happened when I wasn't looking.

"Where's Red?" I half shout at what has to be Shadow. Red would never act like this.

"I'm right here Blue." He gives an adorable little laugh, no he's just trying to trick me. "Did you think I was Shadow? It just me." He leans over me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I actually shout this time.

"I like you, a lot. Don't hate me Blue." He looked like he was about to break into tears. He pushes his face into my chest, and I can hear little sniffles coming from him. Well that shirt is ruined. Wonderful.

"I like you too, can you get off for a second, your snot is getting all over my shirt." I say, and he moves off of me.

"Why don't you take it off?" He asks looking surprisingly innocent for what he's asking. how long has he been doing stuff like that?

"Red, what do you mean by like me?" I ask.

He seems to stop for a minute, before leaning down onto me and kisses me, not on my cheek this time. I turn a shade of scarlet, similar to his tunic. I bolt upright.

"I-I have to go! Vio's been gone for a while. I should go looking for him." I announce loudly. "Green will be back with blankets, soon." I sound like one of those annoying messengers to the princess. I rush out of the room. My heart is beating out of my chest, and my head is pounding. I walk down the stairs, murmuring to myself, and throwing open every door I find and looking inside for Vio.

"At least I'm not as stupid as the others." I heard Vio's voice coming through the door. He was going back to Shadow! I burst through the door angrily. Stopping him was the only thing on my mind. Vio is in the center of the room, cuddled up into Shadow's arms. gross.

"Who's as stupid as the others?" I scream, just as offended by his actions as his words. He separates from his 'boy toy' or whatever Shadow was to him. I knew there was something going on. The way he stared at nothing and talked to himself late at night. "Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" I glare at the two of them. I got to lay down the law here, because no one else will.

* * *

Reviews would also be really nice. I know that everyone asks for reviews, but it feels amazing to see people like your work, or care enough to criticize it. So please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter. For those of you who haven't yet totally go read the Fifth, by Sage of the ChuChus, which is the sister fic to this one.

* * *

Chapter 5: I Love You

"I love you Vio." Shadow says as he pulls me closer to to him. He looks at me, his face is almost sorrowful, it kind of breaks my heart.

"Shadow?" I place my hand on his cheek. My voice is wavering. "I- Thank you." I kiss him. It's short, and chaste, but it feels perfect. I've been waiting and praying for a year for this.

"I love you too." I hold him tightly, crying on his tunic, but he doesn't seem to mind. "I fixed the mirror because I love you. I wanted to see you again." I pressed my face against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat.

He went back to running his fingers through my hair. "Can I stay down here with you forever?" I ask. I wish I wasn't being so sincere. "The rest of them… They don't need me. I don't need them, but I need you. I want to be here with you."

"Vio." He pushed me away for a second. I stare at him in horror. Does he hate me now? "Staying down here will only hurt you. You need the light, you need the others." I kiss him again.

"Don't leave me, please. Don't leave me." I start to cry, I probably look like a mess. I'm underfed, tired, and breaking out into tears. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't really want anyone to see me like this.

He shushes me, placing his hand over my mouth. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to leave with you, you can't stay here forever. Neither can I. Besides you should go back to Hyrule, the people there have missed you. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I won't let you." He kisses me. For the first time. I wrap my hands around him, pulling myself closer. I place one hand on his face, just the feel of his cold skin is more than enough to remind me that this is all real. I get sucked away into my little perfect fantasy. Shadow is here. He's alive. He loves me.

The dark room is plunged into light again, the door opens loudly, and I look away from Shadow's beautiful face, to Green's shocked to glare, but just end up looking horrified.

"What are you doing?" He stammers out, carrying a small armload of blankets.

I chuckle nervously, "Found him.

I look at Green, trying to figure out his thoughts. I've been away from them for too long, I can't read him as well anymore. I shrink back, trying to hide behind Shadow. He glares a bit at Green, probably because of my cowering.

Green opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"This is why I left." I take a step forward towards Green. "This is why I would talk to myself when we traveled together." Step. "This is why I was willing to put all of Hyrule in jeopardy." Step. "I've decided that just this once, I'm going to be selfish." I'm standing right in front of him, the leader that's tormented me with his existence since before I could remember. "I rebuilt the dark mirror, knowing full well that it could bring back Vaati, and if it did, I would be alone, and easy to pick off, weakening the rest of the four sword." I point at myself, and speak with pride that I didn't even know I felt. "I left because I knew that if I never returned to Hyrule, we couldn't go back to being Link again, I would get to keep on living, instead of hiding shamefully, only getting to be seen when I was absolutely necessary." I threw my arm out. 'I left because I love him. He understands even more than I do how much it hurts being in someone else's," I stop, choosing my words carefully. 'how much it hurts living in your shadow, Green."

He stares at me for a long while, speechless. I don't know how long I've wanted to say those things, or if it's just the tower making me feel this way. I feel angry, and bitter, and lonely.

"Vio. I-" Green stats to speak, but cuts himself off. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel unwelcome. We care about you, me Red, even Blue. We really missed you when you disappeared, but we kept saying to ourselves that you wanted to help people in a way we never could. I understand why you did it, but you never should've put Hyrule in danger like that, or at least told us first. Do you trust us at all? Do you think we don't trust you? You're part of us Vio, no matter what, we trust you. Even if it might get us into trouble." He says, as he talks, I can feel my eyes start to water.

"Can we leave this tower?" I ask, quietly. "I don't want to be here anymore." I walk back to Shadow, and grab onto his sleeve, just knowing that he was real made me feel better, but not enough to make me want to stay.

Shadow smiles at me. "Let's go." He says softly. 'We can travel back to Castle Town together."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read this little experiment in the unreliable narrator. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
